Let's Play
by hipuko
Summary: A rather short one-shot I wrote when I was bored, please enjoy! WARNING : Contains explict content and 'yaoi' or guyxguy. Please do not read if that offends you in any way, and no underaged kids! Hitachiincest!


**Disclaimer****: I do not own OHSHC, I just use the characters in my FF's for mine, and my readers enjoyment. All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: I decided to write a one-shot for the twins while I had the inspiration, please enjoy.**

**WARNING: This contains Yaoi, or guyxguy, and sexual themes. If you are offended by the two in any way, I would not suggest reading this fic. No underaged kids please!**

**

* * *

**

Let's Play :

"Uhnghh!" The sound of flesh against flesh was clear throughout the hallway the Hitachiin's bedroom was in.

Hikaru paused outside the doorway, ears and face red from hearing the rather erotic sounds coming from his bedroom. What could Kaoru be up to? In all truth, the older twin outside of the door knew exactly what he was doing ... he was imagining it even, making his lower region twitch in response to the thought of his younger brother pounding his clenched fist on his hard member. He rest his hand on the knob and pressed his ear to the door.

"Uhhhnggghhh ... " Kaoru sighed long and hard, his back arching off of the bed as he pumped his cock hardly, thinking of Hikaru doing the exact same thing, although he wasn't aware he was only a matter of feet away. "H-Hikaru!" He cried out his name in ecstasy, his hand slamming harder and faster into his member as he climbed higher and higher to his point of climax.

Hikaru's eyes widened. Did he just ... ?

White sprays of semen flew from the top of Kaoru's throbbing cock and released the sweet high he was craving so bad. His cum splayed out on his lower abdomen and his hand. The younger twin plopped back down and heaved out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

The older of the two could no longer refrain himself from bursting into the room. Kaoru shot up off the bed out of surprise, his eyes wide and face red as he saw his brother staring at him and the mess he had made.

"Hikaru! I, um ... " He stammered nervously, covering his lower half with a sheet he had kicked aside.

"Oh come on, Kaoru." Hikaru said firmly, surprising his younger twin. "Having all the fun without me?" He now had a playful tone, his eyes mockingly wanting him.

"H-Hikaru..." He gasped, embarrassed, and then just now noticing the tent in his brothers pants.

The sound of metal and then the swoosh of fabric falling sounded as Hikaru undid his belt and let his pants drop to the floor, releasing his throbbing member for he did not have any underwear on. His younger brother gasped in astonishment as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at him.

"C'mon, Kaoru, let's play," He jumped on top of his brother, pinning his against the bed and pulling the sheet from his lower body. He grinded his hips against his so that their members rubbed against each others wantonly.

Kaoru hissed through his teeth as he arched his back into his brother, who just chuckled low in his throat. Reaching between the two, he grabbed his brother's cock tightly, rubbing his thumb against the tip teasingly.

"Unngh! N-no! Hik-Hikaru n-not there!" He squirmed resistant under his sibling, tears of frustration forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Heh, heh," Hikaru chuckled evilly, planting wet kisses on his brothers neck and jaw line, trying to distract him from the teasing.

"Mmmehh..." Kaoru sighed, hands clenching onto the tangled bedspread beneath the two.

Hikaru pulled off of his brother, much to Kaoru's surprise. "H-Hikaru, why did you stop?"

The older sibling reached into the dresser drawer that was beside their bed and pulled out a tube of lotion. "You don't want this to _hurt_, now do you?"

"N-no ... " Kaoru whimpered as his twin flipped him over so that he lay flat on his stomach with his ass in the air.

Squeezing some lotion into his hand, Hikarutossed the bottle aside and coated his member with the substance thoroughly, before wiping the remaining on his brother's puckered entrance. Toe's curling, Kaoru mewled wantonly.

Hikaru snickered slyly as he placed his hands on either side of his brother's hips, teasing the entrance of his ass with the tip of his cock.

"D-do it, Hikaru! S-stop teasing m-mee!" Kaoru leaned back the tiniest, making Hikaru's member press harder into his entrance.

Hikaru was the one moaning this time, he locked his jaw as he maneuvered into his siblings rather tight entrance, although it did feel incredibly good in his half. Once he was fully inside, he took a minute for his to adjust. Slowly, and very carefully, he pushed in and out in a slow steady rhythm.

"Uhnnghh!" Karou cried out, bitting down on a pillow to keep from screaming.

"Mmm," Hikaru sighed, leaning over his brother and picking up his pace.

Reaching between Kaoru's legs, he wrapped his hand around his brother's member and started rubbing it at the same pace he was doing him. The room was hot, it didn't take long before perspiration gathered on their skin, little droplets clinging to their orange hair.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said his brother's name in a state of total ecstasy as he pounded his way even harder in, his edge of pleasure drawing dangerously close to the edge.

"Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru, shared this state of mind, also, as his brother's hand tightened massively as he let his hot load out in his ass.

Kaoru reached the same high as earlier, although this could never compare to anything else he had experienced before as he came onto the bed beneath them.

Pulling out rather un-gently, Hikaru plopped to the side and let Kaoru curl around him.

"Hikaru ... " His younger sibling panted.

"Hm?"

"I-I love you," He stammered shyly, his face growing red.

"I love you, too, Kaoru dear, just promise not to have anymore fun without me," Hikaru slyly winked, making Kaoru giggle modestly.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell you the next time I wanna play."

* * *

**Meh, just a short one-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it ... sorry if it sucked it's my first ... (oneshot, that is. Not first fic.)**

**Please review!**


End file.
